When Two Worlds Collide
by Musashiden1
Summary: The Ronins and cast of Tenchi meet together to save their worlds...
1. Fighting to Save the World

Summary- the Ronins meet the cast of Tenchi in this epic tale of the groups' worlds being warped. They fight each other's archenemies in order to return to their own world.

* Disclaimer * Ronin Warriors, Tenchi Characters, and related universes doesn't belong to us, but to Sunrise Inc. and Pioneer. We merely borrowed them. So please don't sue, we're broke. The three new characters do belong to me, however, as well as my two close friends.

P.S.- This story was created by Hanaku, but due to my lack of Ronin knowledge, I have asked my close friend, Marie Kenobi. She has some works of her own out there such as "Ryo, Bud, Where'd ya Go?" So check it out, it's hot! Please feel free to critique, comment, or question this story. Thanks and enjoy.

__

When Two Worlds

Collide

Hanaku Musashiden

&

Marie Kenobi

Chapter 1:

Fighting to save the world

"Talpa!" Ryo yelled, "your little party is over! It's time to go home."

He responded with a laugh. "You still do not accept that I am the now master of this world.

"We won't give up fighting 'til we stop you. You ought to know that by now," Sage told him.

Kento added, "You really should have finished us off when you had the chance, Talpa."

"It is you," he began, "who made the mistake. Look around you at your fellow men."

Rowen and Cye gasped as they all turned around.

"Let me show you, Ronin Warriors, the true nature of the human spirit. Now you will witness my evil!"

The spirits suddenly encircled the Ronins. Their evil energy paralyzed them. As they were lifted in the air, Rowen yelled out, "Ryo! Use the Inferno! "

"What will happen to you guys though?" He asked.

"Just do it!" Sage yelled. "Go on!"

Four colorful masses of light shot from Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento to Ryo who immediately transformed. The power of the Inferno alone destroyed Badamon. Talpa stared wistfully at Ryo's white armor as White Blaze joined him. He laughed. "I shall have that armor along with the Soul Swords of Fervor. They have belonged to many strong rulers and soon they will belong to me!"

"Well, you're going to get nothin' but a hard time outta me, Talpa. And it will be my pleasure!" Ryo spat at him. He blocked an attack by Talpa. For a few moments, the two battled in close combat, then separated and ran parallel to one another. Simultaneously, both leapt into the air. Neither managed to land a blow, yet Talpa tried again, only to miss once more.

"Rage of Inferno!"

Amazingly, Talpa threw the attack back at Ryo who sank to his knees.

"Ryo!" Kento yelled.

"I -I can't believe Talpa's beating him!" Sage gasped.

Talpa looked on smugly. "I have defeated you Ryo of Wildfire. You are no longer worthy of your armor. Relinquish it unto me now."

Ryo tried to catch his breath. _I'm not sure I can beat him. If I go on fighting him, we could lose everything!_

"You know I speak the truth Wildfire. Give the armor over to me!" Talpa prepared to absorb him. Enraged, Kento attempted to attack him, but to no avail, his efforts were useless. He was roughly thrown back.

The voice of the former Warlord Anubis entered Ryo's mind in an attempt to guide him. "Virtue!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"If you want this armor so bad, you'll have to pay the price!" Ryo shouted in a clever tone.

"I have no time for these games! Give me that armor now!"

Ryo spoke in a harsh, cold voice. "Try it on first. If it fits...it's yours!" Doing the unthinkable, he released his soul and armor spirit into Talpa.

Talpa's rage grew greatly as the symbol of 'Virtue' appeared on his forehead.

"Slash him, get it over with!" Ryo yelled to the other Ronins.

They refused at first, insisting they couldn't take the chance of injuring him. But finally, with tears in their eyes and weapons in hand, charged Talpa, intent on destroying what had caused them so much pain, what had taken their dearest friend so soon in his life from them.


	2. Fighting to Save the Universe

Chapter 2:

Fighting to Save the Universe

"Ayekaaa!" Tenchi yelled to keep Ayeka from charging.

"No Tenchi. I have to do this...for my planet, for my family, and. And. And I just have to do this!" She insisted.

Ayeka, fully shielded and powering up, charged the evil villain, Kagato.

"Foolish girl. Do you think that your poor, pathetic Juraian powers are any match for my superior power? Hahaha, I think not!" Kagato taunted Ayeka.

She scowled at him after his smart remark. She then, out of rage, shot an energy blast at him. Prior to the blast, Kagato had placed a shield far superior to hers, which hadn't even diminished just a little bit. Ayeka gasped in awe.

"Foolish girl, I already told you, my powers are superior to yours. But if you like... I'll show you how it's done. Spirit Fire!" The flaming blast of spirits flew flawlessly at Ayeka. Unable to move, due to the devastating display in power, Ayeka froze in mid-flight, then, having been struck by Kagato's spirit fire attack, Ayeka was effortlessly shot down. Due to the massive impact the attack had on her body, she hit the wall and left an imprint of her body deep inside the wall. Unconscious, she fell to the floor with a great thud.

"Ayekaaa!" Tenchi yelled in despair. "Kagato, I shall destroy you for this!" Tenchi grabbed the handle of a sword of some sort. Kagato gasped at the sight.

"Sword Tenchi. That is the legendary Sword Tenchi, is it not?" 

"Even if it was, what's it to you? !" Tenchi inquisitively questioned.

"Oh, that sword just happens to be the tool to all I am doing. Now all you have to do is hand it over, and I'll leave you all alone. Deal?" Kagato schemed pleasantly.

"No way. No matter what you do, I'll never hand it over. You won't get the chance to use it anyway. It would be kinda hard to use if you're deceased." Tenchi said cockily. With his blazing blue light saber type sword by his side, he, as Ayeka had, foolishly charged at the ruthless Kagato. 

"I shall exterminate this whole valiant group of challengers, just as I did that stupid girl" Kagato ebbed on.

Tenchi glided inches off the floor with great speed, ready to place his sword through Kagato's body. Kagato pulled his saber out, but only there was something different about his sword. His was black, like it was created out of evil, unlike Sword Tenchi, which looked like it was pure. Their swords collided with a great impact. They battled a fierce battle. Kagato, during his battle with Tenchi, got the upper hand and knocked Tenchi to the side with ease.

"Tenchiii!" Someone screamed. "I didn't care about that girl Ayeka that much, but no one messes with my Tenchi. Did you hear me? No one."

"Temper, temper, my precious Ryoko. It's good to see you again." Kagato chuckled. Ryoko, not being able to use her maximum power, unless she wanted to turn her beloved Tenchi into a cinder, held back an immense amount of power. They then began to unleash their blasts. Energy blast flew threw the air as if you were watching a _Star Wars_ movie.

"You are stronger since the last time we fought," Ryoko grunted out in sarcasm.

"Humph...So are you, Ryoko," Kagato put out with full breath, as if he had not even been in the battle.

Their battle came to a screeching halt. They both stood on opposite sides of the room inside of Kagato's ship, Soja. They, then after a few moments of examinations, clashed once more. The heated battle was back on.

Since Ryoko couldn't use her powers to the max, Kagato gained the edge over her. Having the knowledge of Ryoko's powers he thought he would spare her life and use her as he did when he attacked Jurai. Kagato delivered a server blow to Ryoko's abdomen, which knocked her to her knees.

"Darn you, Kagato. I guess you won this war, huh?" Ryoko whined before collapsing to the floor.

"Get up woman, you're not dying, and I'm not finished with you yet!" Kagato commanded.

"Kagato, you know what," Ryoko coughed out while laughing at the same time, "you are an uncouth, unimaginable bastard, but I guess you already knew that, hehe," she whispered to him before fainting.

"Weak, just as she showed," Kagato spoke in sarcasm.

"Kagato!" Tenchi yelled from far in the background. His voice was weak from the first fight, which weakened him severely.

"Again boy. You were no match for me the first time, what makes you think you will be this time. Besides, it's evident that you are injured, hmm...hmmm...ha ha ha!"

"I know...I know what I was doing wrong," Tenchi spoke under his breath.

"Speak up boy," Kagato said as in taunting.

"I wasn't using the sword right. Tsunami told me how to use it, now I understand." Tenchi said serenely.

"What was that? Do you speak of the name Tsunami? How could she teach you how to use the sword when it is a ship?" Kagato questioned.

Tenchi continued to speak of his faults during the first battle. Kagato began to grow weary of his babbling.

"Come on boy! Fight me!" Kagato commanded.

"Alright, Kagato, time to go down," Tenchi taunted.

Tenchi held out his arms in front of him, as if someone was controlling him. In front of his hands appeared three blades, three blue blades of the same sort of Sword Tenchi.

Kagato gasped in awe, "The...The Light Hawk Wings." The sight of this made Kagato even more furious than before. "How did you get those! ? ! Only those of Juraian royal male blood...WAIT! ! ! Could it be...are you of Jurai?" Kagato questioned impatiently.

The shield of the same sort of Yosho's, Jurai's former emperor, began to move toward Tenchi. As the blades moved towards Tenchi, his clotting began to transform. They transformed to that of a Jurian Warrior. The light, white one piece samurai cloth, accented with a flowing, tan colored strip, also a crown, the same type of princess Ayeka, appeared on the head of Tenchi. This struck fear into Kagato, which was covered up with anger and hatred. Tenchi had now become stronger, strong enough to defeat Kagato. Tenchi pulled out his sword in preparation to continue battle with Kagato. They then, after a moment of examination of each other, continued their heated battle. Energy sparks, due to the clashing of swords, flew everywhere. Kagato saw that this new Tenchi was clearly stronger than he was. To try to throw Tenchi off, he began to teleport. To the ceiling, the throne area, the center of the room again. Any place he went, Tenchi was sure to be right there with him.

Growing weary of all the trickery, Kagato pulled the final move. Both stopped on opposite sides of the room to take a breath, studding each other, and collecting their thoughts. Finally, Kagato broke the silence.

"It is clear that you are much stronger than I am, no? But as you can see I am determined to kill you."

Ayeka and Ryoko began to gain consciousness, just in time to hear one of the two valiant fighters'last words. 

"It's a shame to see such an intelligent and immensely strong fighter as yourself go to waste," Tenchi said calmly, yet sarcastically.

Kagato grunted in a tone of animosity. Then he began to laugh evilly, "Humph...humph hmm...Ha Ha ha ha Ha Ha. You are so right, but it won't be me who go down. Or, at least not alone. I shall continue to battle you! Tenchi. YOU SHALL DIE!"

Kagato then extended his arms out to the side, charging for a very destructive blast. "Spirit Fire!"

This time it wasn't as weak as the blast he used on Ayeka. That time he held an immense amount of power to keep her alive for future reference, but that was before the slight change in plans. This time he wasn't holding anything back. And to give his powers a boost he used his super strength ability. Ryoko, with her vast knowledge of what he and this combination of attack could do, decided to grab Ayeka and teleport back to Ryo-oki, her space ship.

"Come on Ayeka, we're getting outta here!" She demanded.

"No! I can not, and will not leave him."

Ryoko grabbed her and began to teleport. Tenchi, in his own defense created his own energy blast. He, as Kagato was doing, was charging up**.**

"TENN-" Ayeka screamed before being cut off. Within a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Electric sparks began to fly through the room. The ship began to quake from the massive amount of energy that was being poured into their blast.

Kagato and Tenchi were nearly finished charging up. The electric sparks were flying everywhere. The massive energy even made Ryo-oki quake, and they were almost to the next galaxy.

"Why do you tempt fate? You know you'll die...don't you?" Kagato questioned confused.

"That is a possibility. It is also possible that you'll die. Maybe we'll both die," Tenchi replied.

Kagato grunted at his calmness. "How can you be so calm at the end of you life? TELL ME!"

****


End file.
